


Forgive me Father for I have sinned

by ImmaGoToHell



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't read if under 18, Fake fish anatomy, Gay fish, M/M, Major non consent, No Fluff, Oh god, Rape, Violence, childhood ruined, im sorry, please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaGoToHell/pseuds/ImmaGoToHell
Summary: Flounder likes Sebastian. Sebastian knows. Bad  things happen. Bad. Bad things.





	Forgive me Father for I have sinned

Everyone knew that Flounder had a crush on Sebastian, even Sebastian knew. Of course, Sebastian didn’t do anything. He just left the poor fish to his own devices without ever revealing he knew about his yellow friends infatuation or showing any interest.   
“Flounder, you should talk to him!” encouraged Ariel one day as they were swimming to the surface to talk to Scuttle.  
“Ariel! I c-c-c-couldn’t tell Sebastian I like him! I mean, what w-w-w-would I say? ‘Hey S-S-Sebast-t-tian I have liked for years, do you, will you g-go on a dat-t-te with me?” Flounder looked at Ariel mournfully, “It’s not l-l-l-like he likes me back”  
Ariel gave Flounder a small, sad smile. “Flounder, you’ll never know if you don’t ask. And if Sebastian says no, well, at least you can move on. You have liked him for almost 5 years now.”  
“Ariel, I couldn’t. I’m just a little fish,a guppy, remember? And Sebastian is a Crab. A crab with big strong pincers and a hard smo-” Flounder ran into one of the stone pillars along the route to Scuttle’s rock.  
“Oh my god, are you okay Flounder?” Ariel exclaimed.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Ariel, I just can’t. I can’t tell Sebastian that-” Flounder stopped as he saw Sebastian waiting for them further up the path. “I just can’t, Ariel. Okay? Drop it, please”  
Ariel sighed before smirking “Fine, I’ll drop it Flounder-”  
“Ariel,” Flounder said warningly  
“But I won't stop pushing it,” Ariel finished her sentence, muttering “or should I say you?” as she grabbed Flounder by his middle and sped up.   
“Ariel, Ariel! No!” cried Flounder in a panic  
Just as the two were about to pass Sebastian, Ariel pushed Flounder into him. “Good luck!” Ariel called as she quickly sped away. Planning to check on them later to know find out all the juicy details.

 

Flounder rolled into Sebastian and turned bright red.  
“Hello Flounder” purred Sebastian in his low and smoky voice “How are you today?”  
Flounder quickly swam away from Sebastian and his strong arms. “I-I-I’m g-g-good. S-s-sorry about t-t-t-that, I d-d-don’t k-k-know w-what's w-wrong with Ariel tod-d-day.” Flounder stammered  
“Why do you do that?” Sebastian asked in a curious tone as he swam closer to the blushing fish  
“Do w-w-what?”   
“Stutter. Why do you stutter around me? I haven’t ever heard you stutter with anyone else?” Sebastian gently poked Flounders lip with his claw as he chuckled to himself. Flounder was just so easy to rile up. Flounder had started to say something but had stopped when Sebastian had put his claws on his lips. Sebastian looked into Flounder’s big green eyes and gave the fish a knowing smile  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, Flounder” Sebastian said swimming back away from Flounder. “It’s not your fault that our friend is insane”

The way Sebastian said the fish's name combined with the way that Sebastian’s eyes always seemed to smoulder caused Flounder’s pelvic fins to become erect.

‘How does such a simple crab have this effect on me?’ Thought Flunder as he quickly swam to the ocean floor so he could hide his erection in it’s soft sand.   
“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked “You don’t normally like to be so close to the ocean floor”  
“Y-y-yeah I’m o-o-okay. H-h-h-how are y-y-y-you”   
"I am doing just fine, much better that you are here," Sebastian said with his maddening smile. "You can help me take my mind off things."   
Flounder thought his fin had been hard before but with the reemergence of Sebastian's smile, Flounder found himself painfully hard with precum dripping out of his slit. The sensation of the sand on his fully erect fin as Flounder moved gently through the sand caused Flounder to moan.  
Sebastian stilled and his eyes went wide realizing what Flounder was doing.  
"O-oh?" Flounder moaned, desperate to hear Sebastian's smoky voice, and too lost in his lust for the crab to realize Sebastian knew what he was doing . "Wh-h-hat was bothering you?"  
Sebastian was desperate to leave. Could he leave without his friend noticing? A bit of teasing was okay but Sebastian had gone too far this time.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Flounder," Sebastian said in a high pitched voice, frantically looking for a way to escape. “I got to go, umm, see the king. Bye” Sebastian swam away quickly  
Flounder was tired of Sebastian flirting with him and then leaving him. He was tired of Sebastian shutting him out. It had been 5 years! Sebastian had to have realized Flounder liked him! Continuing to flirt with him and riling him up was wrong! Flounder reached his limit. When fish porn turns into fish rapes help im sorry joccy) Sebastian had been flirting with him and egging him on for five years, without a care for his feelings at all. Ariel was right, he needed to move on. But first to get payback.  
Flounder's eyes went cold and he grabbed some nearby seaweed before chasing after the crab. Flounder swam as fast as he could and soon caught up to the crab in a nearby kelp forest.  
“I am sick of you getting me hard and then swimming away,” growled Flounder as he tied up the crab. Keeping up with Ariel was hard work and Flounder had become very fast as that was the only way to protect himself, Sebastian meanwhile never exercised and while his claws could snap down on something, they were unable to defend when something was around them.  
After Flounder had tied Sebastian's claws together and bound all six of his legs to two nearby trees, Flounder started finning Sebastian with his pectoral fin.  
“I. Have. Wasted. Five. Years. On. You. And. You. Couldn’t. Just. Tell. Me. Not. You. Weren’t. Interested!” Flounder yelled punctuating each word with a thrust.   
Sebastian started crying.  
“You want to cry you little bitch? I’ll give you something to cry about!”  
Flounder pulled his fin out of Sebastian's now large hole and slammed his large pelvic fins into the crab. Sebastian started screaming, large sobs shaking his entire body as Flounder pounded into him without mercy.   
“Yes” Flounder gasped “Be a good boy and take all of daddy’s fin”  
Sebastian moaned against his will as Flounder hit his prostate.  
Sadly, Ariel saw only the last few seconds as she checked in on her friends and was now emotionally scarred. She did not sign up for this shit. Time to go to Ursula and hope she had a memory erase spell or some shit like that.  
Flounder continued to pump into Sebastian's now gaping hole for several more minutes as Sebastian moaned each time Flounder hit his prostate.   
“I’m gonna cum in your mouth slut” moaned Flounder before pulling out and shoving his fins into Sebastian's mouth. “Good whore” Flounder said as Sebastian swallowed his cum so he could breathe.   
“Next time, don’t flaunt yourself in front of someone for 5 years. They might not be as gentle as I was” Flounder said swimming away, leaving Sebastian tied up in the kelp forest. Someone would find him eventually.


End file.
